User blog:Showdown616/Showdown616
I'm not trying to be an attention whore or anything, I just noticed that some people said they wanted to know me better and I've been on here for a while now so i decided why not? '''Name: '''Nick '''Age: '''17 '''Birthday: '''The day where ALOT of babies are concieved :p '''State: '''The Keystone State '''Grade: '''Junior! Almost out but kinda sad to be leaving everything. '''Favorite Color: '''Blue! I love blue. '''Favorite Food: '''So many but...nachos, french fries, grapes, buffalo chicken, salads, burgers, chinese food, hoagies, seafoood etc. '''Favorite Sports: '''I enjoy watching baseball & football. I feel organized sports are just too competitive and it takes the fun out of the game so I prefer watching it instead. '''Favorite Movies: '''Titanic, 21 Jump Street, 2012, The Parent Trap, Cheaper By the Dozen, Mean Girls, The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, Get Smart, Jurassic Park, Marley & Me, Boyz n the hood, Madea's Family Renunion... '''Favorite TV Shows: '''Beverly Hills 90210, Degrassi, Friends, How I Met Your Mother, Dallas, Rizzoli & Isles, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Saved by the Bell, Classic TV Shows... '''Music: '''I'm pretty much open to anything. My ipod ranges from Taylor Swift to Lil Wayne haha. It depends on what mood I'm in. '''Relationships: '''Ehh...still reeling from the effects of a broken heart. :p '''Personality: '''Most people say I'm the nicest person they know. I try to think of others. I've always been nice but of course because of the fucked up society we live in, I've been shitted on (mostly? by "friends" who to this day stilll claim to be "friends")? and stuff like that. Some days I think about giving up and turning into a douche bag but I haven't sccumbed yet :p. Still feeling the effects of depression and i have really bad anxiety issues so...yeah :p. I get through it though. :) I can be sarcastic and say the funniest things without showing any emotion whatsoever. '''Degrassi: '''My OTP is Parcy and my favorite characters from the past are Peter and Darcy! My current favorite character is Cam mainly because I can relate to him so much. I love the wiki, I've been on it for two years but finally made an account shortly before Showdown premiered. I love everyone on here <33. (except for those damn trolls) '''Misc.: '''I hate when girls feel the need to slut themselves down to get a guy who is just a douche really. I come from a highly religious family but I view myself more spiritual than religious. I can't stand judgemental,? hyprocritical? people and ignorance and intolorance.? I'm not gay but i believe gay people deserve respect and shouldn't be tormented just because of who they choose to love. I hate slow drivers :p, I just like to have fun whenever I can! :) So that's just a glimpse into my life :) If you want to know anything else or want me to elaborate on anything, feel free to chat me or message me. No topic is off limits and don't hesitate. :) ? ? ? ? Category:Blog posts